Dark thoughts
by Darkloveangel
Summary: She tries to get rid of the darkness that keeps circulating her mind, but Draco knows she can't....


Darkness

By Theresa Tezengi

Once upon a time there was a young beautiful girl with fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes, her name was Ginny Weasley. She lived in a magical world were wands are every where, and were mystery was a part of life. But this beautiful girl of fire was soon turning to a queen of ice.

For in her first year the darkest wizard came to her, giving her something she craved; love. When he left her she felt sad and alone, and angry at those who took him from her. She hid herself from their eyes as they looked on at her with shunning eyes and haunting thoughts sad for the girl who was part of the dark.

Her family told her they loved her so, as they were all fighting for the light they wanted to know she was with them. But her anger increased her mind went astray craving for the darkness to come and take her again. Her actions became worse and as wizards and witches her family didn't know about the muggle (un-magical) disorder called Bipolar.

So they shut her away, they kept their thoughts away from her condition, trying the only remedy they knew; love. However when she went to school she met a boy, a boy from a family of darkness. She went to him, she wanted to be like him, but when she went to him he slowly changed he discarded the darkness and took on the light, bringing about the anger of his own family.

He knew what she was going through, he knew because he'd been through it, and he wanted to help her. He held her at night whispering to her sweet nothings. He was a cold man but he wanted her to be warm the way she used to be, the way she used to hex him with her wand her eyes flashing with anger and strength. God, he wanted that back.

One night as they were sleeping in his bed, Ginny woke up and started to watch his face. She felt privileged that she was allowed to look so freely at a face that was usually kept away from the world. As she looked at his peaceful face she wondered why this man of such beauty loved her so.

She remembered back to times were she would scream at him, break his things, hit him, and tell him that she hated him. And she remembered the way he would hold her and tell her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was.

He was trying to teach her how to reject that darkness that was trying to over take her soul. Sometimes is would consume her so that she would not know were to go, or what to do! Ginny lifted her finger brushing aside a bit of his light blond hair. Suddenly his hand came to grip her wrist, his face hard and his eyes filled with fear and anger, but his eyes fell and he relaxed when he saw who was looking at.

'Sorry' Draco mumbled

'I know' Ginny replied

Ginny got up starting to get dressed

'You better leave quickly before you get caught,' he smirked 'I have a feeling your brother wouldn't be to happy'

Ginny quickly wipped around to look at him her eyes flashing dangerously

'You want me gone so quickly right after you've had me is that it?' she whispered advancing on him 'I hate you, you said you loved me!'

'Ginny, come on relax, I do love you' he said slowly raising his voice 'Fight it, fight it!'

'I CAN'T!' she screamed

'shhhhh come here' he whispered 'come on, look I talked to a muggle, yes I know surprising but I did, and I got this medication called anti-depressants and anti-psychotics I don't know what they are but the doctor which is a healer said they help, help get rid of the darkness. Ginny you just have to hang on for a little bit wait until this war is over; I promise it will be all ok!'

Ginny took the medication and slipped it into her pocket 'I should go before my brother gets up'

Ginny quickly and quietly made her way to her room, but just as she set foot in to her common room she saw her brother, with his fist clamped at his side.

'Where have you been?' he yelled 'Did you go to see Malfoy?

'Shut up! I hate you' Ginny screamed 'HOW DARE YOU'

Ginny took out her wand using it to smash the vase on the side she realised what she was doing so she took the pills from her pocket and walked over to the tap she was about to take them when…

'What are they? Is he trying to recruit you for the darkness?'

'Ron, they are supposed to get rid of the darkness' she said her voice weak, slowly she slid to the ground sobbing silently.

'Hey, Ginny stop don't cry' he whispered trying to bring her close

'DON'T TOUCH ME' Ginny screamed

That night, when the rain was pouring Ginny rain into the rain as she had lost her mind, wanting to rid her self once and for all of the darkness, but when she got there she saw she wasn't alone.

'I won't let you go' Draco whispered his arms open for her

'DRACO I CAN'T ANYMORE' she screamed into the rain

'I know, I know' and that's when he pulled out a knife

'You will help me?' Ginny said looking down at the knife 'you will come with me?'

'Yes I love you' and with that he slit both their throats while they lay together under the dark and raining night.

The girl with Bipolar died in the arms of the man who tried to save her, giving way to the darkness. And he the man who was suicidal loved the girl with imperfections died in her arms that night because he wouldn't let his angel be alone with the darkness.

They were found in each others arms, their faces at peace. But the girls family wouldn't accept that there baby girl was with a man of darkness, and the boy's family wouldn't accept that their son of such greatness would love a girl as low as her. But they did love each other so that was when Dumbledore the headmaster insisted they be buried together at night, in the rain….

By Theresa Tezengi


End file.
